


A Normal Day

by StrawFairy



Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: A few years after graduating high school everyone has their own life, Seigaku tennis club gets together and Ryoma solves a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tooyama Kintarou
Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Normal Day

“Echizen! We’re over here!” Momoshiro waved to Ryoma, who approached to their spot at the park. 

“Hey.” Ryoma waved to them before sitting down, a can of Ponta on hand. 

“You don’t change, do you? Even when you’re a pro already, same as in middle school.” Momoshiro crossed his arms on his chest, eyeing Ryoma up and down. 

Ryoma crooked an eyebrow and replied, his voice dripping amusement. “Should I change?” 

Momoshiro barked a laugh and waved off the question. “Nah, you’re fine as you are- eh?” 

“What’s wrong?” Ryoma frowned in confusion and looked around to see what was the issue but found nothing. 

“We said you could bring Ryuzaki if you wanted.” Inui clarified to Ryoma, adjusting his glasses. 

“Yeah you did, though I still don’t understand why, I don’t talk with her since graduation.” He replied, taking a long sip of Ponta. 

“What? Really?” Eiji exclaimed in shock. The rest looked surprised at this too. 

“I don’t even have her phone number.” Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Such a waste, Echizen, you shouldn’t be that shy!” Momoshiro shook his head in disappointment. 

Ryoma frowned in confusion. “Shy? About what?” 

“You had a cute girl heads over heels for you and you waste it!” Eiji said, most of them nodding at that. 

Ryoma hummed. “Why should I care she liked me? I never liked her back.” 

At that they looked even more shocked than before. “What? Not even a bit?” 

“Not at all, what gave you that impression?” Ryoma answered, shaking his head in amusement. 

“It’s true you showed no interest… We assumed you were bad at romance!” Momoshiro admitted. 

Ryoma snorted. “I don’t get why I should have liked her back.” 

Momoshiro and Eiji sighed. “What a waste, there’s someone else you like then?” 

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow. “I’m dating someone, yes.” 

“Woah- dating already? And you never told us?” Eiji cried out, looking interested and offended. 

“We are together since high school. You didn’t notice? We weren’t even hiding it.” Ryoma shrugged. 

“What- who?” 

“Tooyama Kintaro.” 

“Kin- Kintaro?” 

“Yes, why?” Ryoma looked at them with intense, challenging eyes. 

“Huh… Nothing, it’s just a surprise.” Kawamura answered sheepishly, the rest nodding along. 

“I see, if you like boys then it’s normal you didn’t like Ryuzaki.” Eiji nodded in understanding. 

“Oh I like girls too, it’s just that I didn’t like her.” Ryoma finished his can of Ponta and threw it into the nearby trash can. 

“So that’s how it is, poor her.” Momoshiro shook his head. 

“Why didn’t you bring him with you?” Fuji asked curiously. 

“You didn’t say I could, so he stayed at home.” He shrugged. 

“He’s living with you?” Eiji asked, inclining his body towards Ryoma in his excitement. 

“Well yes, it’s easier this way.” 

“Who would have guessed, you being the first one in a stable relationship! We all saw you a lost cause!” Momoshiro patted him strongly on the back, but contrary to the days in middle school, Ryoma didn’t budge, he smirked. 

“Mada mada dane.” 

Kawamura shook his head in amusement. “Anyway, what do you think of…” And so they spent the rest of the afternoon talking and remembering old days. 

* * *

“I’m home.” Ryoma closed the front door and went to the living room, where he could hear the TV on. 

As soon as he appeared on the living room’s doorstep Kintaro threw himself at him. “Welcome back!” He said loudly in Ryoma’s face, rubbing their cheeks together. 

Ryoma sighed, but returned the hug. “Must you do this every time I come back?” 

“Yes!” Kintaro exclaimed after freeing him. 

Ryoma huffed in amusement. “Whatever, what were you doing?” He looked at the TV and frowned. “You were watching infomercials again? Kin, it’s your money but do you have to waste all of it in junk you won’t even use?” 

“But see this! It can do so many things at once and looks super cool and watch it’s 50% off!” 

“You really are irremediable, you are twenty already, you shouldn’t fall for these things. But here you are, wasting all the money you gain in pro tennis in junk from infomercials of all things.” Ryoma shook his head. 

Kintaro pouted, “But look at this! It’s so cool! I need it!” He whined, making his eyes big to plead to Ryoma. 

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. “Whatever, it’s your money, but you will have to learn how to save it someday.” 

Kintaro laughed and waved Ryoma’s concerns off. “You worry too much, it’s not like they’re scams.” 

“I worry you would fall for those too.” 

“Hey! I’m not an idiot.” Kintaro puffed his cheeks in annoyance, he really have changed little since middle school, Ryoma mussed with fondness. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Ryoma’s voice had the barest hint of condescendence. Enough for Kintaro to know he was joking, but to annoy him, anyway. 

“What else you want me to do if you’re not here? I’ve been waiting for you to play tennis!” 

Ryoma smirked with challenge in his eyes. “You’re on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, please share your observations with me  
> happy pride month!


End file.
